


Sabal L'Elefante

by TheBatMary



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatMary/pseuds/TheBatMary
Summary: Il peso di essere il capo del Sentiero D'Oro si fa sempre più pesante, come il fardello di essere innamorato del figlio dell'uomo che ritiene un dio. Sabal è caduto in un luogo oscuro, è stanco, deluso e non riesce più a rialzarsi...
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Sabal, Mohan Ghale/Sabal
Kudos: 1





	Sabal L'Elefante

**Author's Note:**

> Era da un po' che non scrivevo Fanfiction, o meglio, le ho scritte tempo fa (come questa), ma le tenevo per me. Ma ho deciso di mettermi in gioco e di fare una prova.   
> Troverete spesso mie storie in prima persona, amo investigare l'io dei personaggi, spero vi piacciono.
> 
> L'ho messa anche in inglese, nel mio pessimo inglese...

**Sabal l’Elefante**

Saresti fiero di lui, fratello Mohan.

Incarna tutto ciò che abbiamo sempre cercato, tutto ciò in cui abbiamo sempre creduto.

Ajay, tuo figlio, salverà il nostro Kyrat e tutto ritornerà come prima, proprio come tu volevi.

E’ abile, cazzo se lo è!  
Sa combattere, sa pianificare e soprattutto sa ascoltare, non come Amita…   
Pensavo che quel paese troppo pigro e pieno di roba inutile in cui è cresciuto con…bèh lo sai, con chi, la traditrice, lo avesse reso un coglione, un belloccio occidentale da non prendere troppo sul serio. Certo, tuo figlio è americano nei modi, nel parlare (il suo kyrati non può neanche definirsi tale), nel rapportarsi alla gente e nell’aspetto, ma non nel cuore. Nel cuore lui ha la luce di Kyra fratello, lo vedo.

Io invece…io non so più se ho quella luce nel mio. No, non sto tradendo la causa. Non abbandonerò mai il Kyrat, non perdonerò quel variopinto pagliaccio cinese per aver distrutto la nostra casa e, soprattutto, non lascerò che Amita la trasformi nel caos occidentale che tanto ammira.

No, io, Sabal, non tradirò mai te o la causa!

Ma i dubbi…cazzo, i dubbi stanno prendendo il sopravvento. Fratello, cosa sto facendo? Il Sentiero D’Oro è…davvero d’oro o è solo una mia fottuta illusione? E le tradizioni, sì le tradizioni che sto cercando di salvare con tutto me stesso, come tu mi hai insegnato, servono ancora alla nostra gente? Il Kyrat è diventato veloce, lo so, non ci credi neanche tu, ma le persone sono cambiate, cercano altro, pretendono altro e io…Io non riesco a stare al loro passo.   
Credo di essere rimasto indietro fratello, di essere bloccato in questo sogno utopico del passato.  
E credo che questo liquore occidentale, questo whisky americano rubato chissà dove, mi faccia più male delle parole taglienti della nostra gente ormai stanche della guerra. Comunque, la nostra birra è decisamente più buona, peccato solo che non riesca a farmi dormire come fa questo stupido “nettare degli angeli”, così lo chiamano i pallidi che hanno preso possesso della nostra casa per colpa del Demone. Cavolo, mi sento di tradire i nostri liquori, non dovrei forse bere solo quelli e vomitarli su quei maledetti tassi del miele?! Bere e mangiare solo ciò che mi offre il Kyrat.  
Ma ho voglia di dimenticare tutto per un po’ e il whisky sa fare questo lavoro fin troppo bene.

Forse dovrei andare oltre…   
Certo ci penso Mohan, quando sono stanco penso sempre di farlo!   
Fumare, sniffare, divertirmi e perdere i sensi come De Pleur ha insegnato a fare ai giovani kyrati. Dovrei andare da quei due idioti di Yogi e Reggie, non li conosci, li odieresti, hanno il cervello completamente fottuto, ma come sanno divertirsi loro neanche Longinus con la sua Bibbia nei suoi giorni migliori.  
Ma il solo pensiero di vedere Amita soddisfatta e sorridente per aver apprezzato la sua amata droga mi fa salire la nausea, più di questo terzo…quarto…ok ok, quinto bicchiere.   
Però sai fratello, per una volta la lascerei senza parole se mi vedesse in quello stato, anche quella sarebbe una bella soddisfazione: mozzare alla Tigressa il suo ruggito furioso.  
La odio!

Non so se sto ridendo o piangendo, sono diventato patetico.

Cosa direbbe Ajay se mi vedesse così?! Scapperebbe di nuovo in America, perché mai dovrebbe seguire un relitto ancorato a un vecchio sogno di gloria come me? Ho 36 anni e me ne sento 90. Forse ne mostro pure altrettanti. Quando mi guardo allo specchio non vedo altro che cicatrici, occhiaie, delusioni e postumi di sbronza…

Non giudicarmi Mohan, tu te ne sei andato!  
Ti sei fatto fottere dalla donna che amavi. Ti sei fatto fottere in tutti i sensi.   
Chi cazzo fotte a me? In tutti i sensi davvero…tu te ne sei andato!  
Lo sapevi che sono diverso? Che sono sbagliato? Un fottuto frocio che ha la presunzione di guidare il Grande Sentiero D’Oro andando contro a uno dei principi fondamentali della nostra religione: amare e sposare una donna per creare con lei il futuro del Kyrat.  
Sono una menzogna.  
Fratello, non te ne sei mai reso conto vero? In fondo come potevi, quando Ishiwari ha deciso di strapparti dalla tua amata terra, di portarti via da noi, da me… Io ero uno stupido ragazzino idealista che ti osservava di nascosto.  
Uno sbarbatello troppo preso dal tuo credo, affascinato dal tuo cervello e innamorato dei tuoi occhi.   
Un moccioso che ti osservava da lontano e pendeva dalle tue labbra…carnose.  
Cazzo, come mi sono ridotto fratello Mohan, mi vergogno come un cane di me stesso, innam…Innamorato sì, innamorato di un fantasma di cui ormai a stento ricordo i tratti del viso. Non lo ricordo quasi più, ma non importa, ciò che conta è non dimenticare mai le tue parole, giusto fratello?

Ora non riesco a smettere di ridere, questa maledetta bottiglia ha anche deciso di finire sul più bello, chissà se Ajay me ne ruba una nelle sue missioni suicide. Ha quasi liberato tutti gli avamposti che avevamo perso, e trova di tutto lì dentro: i deficienti di Pagan amano ubriacarsi con questa merda occidentale…come me del resto. Comunque, tuo figlio sta facendo un gran lavoro!  
Bèh, di certo non lo fa per puro piacere personale. E’ bravo a uccidere, ha una dote, ma non è psicopatico come il Demone. Gli ho fatto semplicemente sposare la causa, la Tua causa.   
Dimmi bravo Mohan, cazzo dimmi bravo… Almeno tu, dimmi che sono stato bravo in questa merda!  
Amita lo vorrebbe tutto per lei, lo desidera anima e corpo. Lo guarda come io guardavo te, però più famelica da brava tigre. Invece lui la ignora, questa cosa la fa disperare e a me troppo divertire. Vederla morire dietro di lui, tentare di portarlo verso la sua visione del mondo e poi osservarla rimanere spiazzata senza sapere quale mossa fare per poterlo attirare completamente verso di sé, mi riempie di un sadico piacere. Ora sa cosa provo quando mi porta via i miei uomini, i miei compagni e i miei fratelli. Vederli morire non fa male come vederli voltarmi le spalle uno dopo l’altro. Mohan, ti sei sentito anche tu così vero? E’ il rischio del mestiere essere abbandonati, lo so…

Ajay invece stranamente si fida di me. Per il momento almeno…  
Per due volte ha seguito il mio volere e non quello di Amita. Ha preso da te questo lato del carattere, tu eri un uomo che si fidava facilmente: prima di tua moglie, poi del tuo migliore amico, e infine entrambi si sono rivelati dei mostri e tu ne hai pagato le conseguenze.   
In ogni caso non so perché lui, proveniente da un mondo totalmente estraneo, ha creduto fin da subito in me…in noi!  
Lui non mi conosce, non conosce neanche te fratello, eppure ci segue. E’ illuminato dalla Fede, è l’unica soluzione. Sarebbe quasi perfetto come sacro sposo di Bhadra.

  
Ah sì Bhadra, saresti fiero anche di questo. La Tarun Matara, dopo che Ishiwari ha illuso tutti, è tornata tra noi, si è davvero reincarnata in questa ragazzina dagli occhi del colore della foresta illuminata alba e sì…lei ci proteggerà tutti.   
Amita odia la sua figura, non crede in lei e non la comprende, ma come può farlo una donna senza Luce come lei?  
Una donna che preferisce la strada dell’immoralità per liberare il Kyrat, facendo lo stesso gioco di Pagan Min, ma mascherando tutto lo sporco sotto il nome di “Salvezza”. Cosa cazzo potrebbe mai capire una persona come lei? Un’infedele, ecco cos’è…una tigre infedele e ingrata.  
Ammetto che ha portato grandi cambiamenti nel Sentiero D’Oro, cambiamenti che ho apprezzato e ho anche usato a mio vantaggio, non farmene una colpa: ha messo le donne tra le nostre file, più arrabbiate e forti degli uomini; ha portato il cinismo, che aiuta quando devi fare delle scelte…   
Io…io non riesco a essere cinico quando devo scegliere tra la vita e la morte dei miei fratelli per un bene più alto, neanche se me lo chiedessi tu Mohan!  
Anche se…non riesco più a salvarli. Ormai mi muoiono intorno senza che io riesca ad evitarlo. Mi incolpano anche di questo. A volte sussurrano “Assassino di Fratelli”, una pugnalata dal Demone sarebbe meno dolorosa.  
Anche tu all’inizio salvavi tutti, lo ricordo, poi anche tu ti sei perso in qualche modo…anche questo è un rischio del mestiere? Però lo comprendo, tu eri davvero ferito dentro, completamento rotto, così rotto da farti distruggere persino la tua famiglia…cazzo, di distruggere anche te alla fine.   
Ma prima di questo, tu salvavi la gente, questo è l’importante!

Ho bisogno di bere…Che sia dannato Yalung e il male sul Kyrat. Come cazzo è possibile che non ci sono liquori in questa capanna di merda? Da quanto Pagan ha chiuso le distillerie locali, di alcool non se ne trova facilmente, sai? Solo roba straniera e solo in possesso della guardia reale, roba che dobbiamo rubare come topi. Anzi che ruba tuo figlio come sai. Che ipocrisia, quel tiranno vestito di rosa abolisce l’alcool e i suoi soldati sono i primi alcolizzati.

Lo detesto”  
Li detesto!  
Fanculo!  
Sono l’ombra della nostra amata terra, della nostra amata casa. Hanno portato l’oscurità…  
Ajay, lui è luce. Mohan, lui è luce, pure luce!   
Sì, lo so che te l’ho già detto, non sto farneticando…è solo che…che non lo so.  
Voglio solo che gli Dei lo proteggono, che proteggano la sua luce.

  
Cazzo, è anche bello, sai? Se non fosse per gli occhi…Sono come quelli della traditrice!  
No, non dirmi di non pensare a queste cose…  
Mi sono rimasti solo i pensieri perversi, non ho il coraggio di fare altro. Tradirei la Fede, i miei Dei e non voglio…non voglio essere così. Voglio essere un leader giusto e non sbagliato…  
Pensi che mi diverta vedere il suo fottuto pene che gli gonfia i pantaloni ogni volta che mi si para davanti con quel suo fare da “Sono il vostro eroe!”? Tra l’altro quei suoi jeans…BASTA!

Se fossi in Amita, o qualsiasi altra donna, mostrerei sub… No no, non voglio neanche continuare un pensiero di merda come questo.   
Sono Sabal, leader del gruppo dei ribelli “Il Sentiero D’Oro”, colui che riporterà il Kyrat alla sua antica e mistica gloria, che farà risplendere la luce di Kyra sul popolo perduto, non un gay qualunque di quattordici anni che si eccita per un pene stretto in un cavallo di jeans americani all’ultima moda.

Fanculo, si è gonfiato…

Ajay fratello, porca troia dovevi rimanere in America e seppellire quelle maledette ceneri lì, tanto quella stronza non se ne sarebbe resa conto. E tra l’altro il Kyrat non vuole essere la sua tomba.  
In questo momento starà anche ballando in mezzo ai demoni, la vedo.

Ridere da solo per questo mi rende patetico  
Immaginare la tua defunta moglie in atroci sofferenze  
Immaginare tuo figlio in…  
Fratello, faccio schifo…  
Scusa, scusa, scusa…  
Ma sono stanco…  
Ho sonno…  
Per davvero ora…  
Questo cuscino puzza di piscio…   
Ma ho sonno…

…

…  
  



End file.
